jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шаблон:Chapter Box/titleWSJ
|:|0}}}}} | JJL = }}} |94 = Опасное преследование, Часть 6 |93 = Опасное преследование, Часть 5 |92 = Опасное преследование, Часть 4 |91 = Опасное преследование, Часть 3 |90 = Опасное преследование, Часть 2 |89 = Опасное преследование, Часть 1 |88 = Оджиро возвращается, Часть 2 |87 = Оджиро возвращается, Часть 1 |86 = Главврач госпиталя университета TG, Часть 3 |85 = Главврач госпиталя университета TG, Часть 2 |84 = Главврач госпиталя университета TG, Часть 1 |83 = Отсчет до созревания |82 = Равноценный обмен и университетский госпиталь, Часть 6 |81 = Равноценный обмен и университетский госпиталь, Часть 5 |80 = Равноценный обмен и университетский госпиталь, Часть 4 |79 = Равноценный обмен и университетский госпиталь, Часть 3 |78 = Равноценный обмен и университетский госпиталь, Часть 2 |77 = Равноценный обмен и университетский госпиталь, Часть 1 |76 = Бедняжка Том и Ozone Baby, Часть 5 |75 = Бедняжка Том и Ozone Baby, Часть 4 |74 = Бедняжка Том и Ozone Baby, Часть 3 |73 = Бедняжка Том и Ozone Baby, Часть 2 |72 = Бедняжка Том и Ozone Baby, Часть 1 |71 = Что-то, что она когда-то видела |70 = Каменный человек и каменное животное, Часть 3 |69 = Каменный человек и каменное животное, Часть 2 |68 = Каменный человек и каменное животное, Часть 1 |67 = Оценщик растений, Часть 4 |66 = Оценщик растений, Часть 3 |65 = Оценщик растений, Часть 2 |64 = Оценщик растений, Часть 1 |63 = Blue Hawaii, Часть 3 |62 = Blue Hawaii, Часть 2 |61 = Blue Hawaii, Часть 1 |60 = Человек, который живет у пруда, Часть 2 |59 = Человек, который живет у пруда, Часть 1 |58 = Встреча с матерью |57 = Milagro Man, Часть 2 |56 = Milagro Man, Часть 1 |55 = Заключение и... |54 = Тамаки Дамо снова убивает |53 = Джозефуми и Кира |52 = Истина |51 = Прививание |50 = Прошлое Джозефуми |49 = Два года назад, в море. |48 = Следы Тамаки Дамо |47 = Гость | 46 = Игровая комбинация | 45 = Беглянка Карера Сакунами | 44 = Как меня зовут? | 43 = Сеччан | 42 = Дальнейшее преследование | 41 = Торнадо страха | 40 = Преследуем Айшо Дайнэндзияму! | 39 = Погоня | 38 = Регистратор данных о событии | 37 = Подогреваемый матч | 36 = Вторая игра | 35 = Первый бой | 34 = Этот человек, Джобин | 33 = Пятое поколение | 32 = Амбиции Йоцую Ягияма | 31 = ЛЮБОВЬ К ГРАВИТАЦИИ | 30 = Погоня | 29 = Надвигающийся объекты | 28 = Страх в саду Хигашикаты | 27 = Люди под подозрением | 26 = Обитатели подвала | 25 = Я встречусь с Джоске Хигашикатой! | 24 = Секрет Цуруги | 23 = Секретная комната | 22 = Легенда о Джонни Джостаре | 21 = Секрет дороги вымогательств | 20 = проблема с дорогой ③ | 19 = проблема с дорогой ② | 18 = проблема с дорогой | 17 = Горничная Ниджимура и Святой Джостар | 16 = Преследователь | 15 = Путь к госпиталю | 14 = Конец погони | 13 = Преследователь | 12 = Навигация города Морио | 11 = Секрет "Полной записи гонки SBR" | 10 = Странная любовь Дайи Хигашикаты, Часть 3 | 9 = Странная любовь Дайи Хигашикаты, Часть 2 | 8 = Странная любовь Дайи Хигашикаты, Часть 1 | 7 = Встреча с Хигашикатами | 6 = Йошикагэ Кира | 5 = soft & wet ② | 4 = soft & wet | 3 = Кто Я? ② | 2 = Кто Я? | 1 = Человек у "Видящих Стен" }} | SBR = }}} | 95 = The Whereabouts of Happiness | 94 = A New World, Part 5 | 93 = A New World, Part 4 | 92 = A New World, Part 3 | 91 = A New World, Part 2 | 90 = A New World | 89 = Lesson 5, Part 5 | 88 = Lesson 5, Part 4 | 87 = Lesson 5, Part 3 | 86 = Lesson 5, Part 2 | 85 = Lesson 5 | 84 = The Goddess' Jealousy | 83 = Justice and Evil, Part 5 | 82 = Justice and Evil, Part 4 | 81 = Justice and Evil, Part 3 | 80 = Justice and Evil, Part 2 | 79 = Justice and Evil | 78 = The Phenomenon and the Goddess | 77 = The Sign to Overtake | 76 = The Final Stronghold | 75 = Proof of Weakness | 74 = Delaware River, Part 3 | 73 = Delaware River, Part 2 | 72 = Delaware River, Part 1 | 71 = Lucy Imprisoned | 70 = The President's Coming!, Part 3 | 69 = The President's Coming!, Part 2 | 68 = The President's Coming! | 67 = The Unexplainable Chain | 66 = True Power, Part 5 | 65 = True Power, Part 4 | 64 = True Power, Part 3 | 63 = --- | 62 = True Power, Part 2 | 61 = True Power, Part 1 | 60 = To the Ground of the Final Battle | 59 = House of Recollection, Part 4 | 58 = House of Recollection, Part 3 | 57 = House of Recollection, Part 2 | 56 = House of Recollection | 55 = The Sixth Goal | 54 = Wekapipo's Coming! | 53 = Wekapipo's Method | 52 = World of Ice | 51 = Steel Ball VS Steel Ball | 50 = Offense and Defense at the President's Residence, Part 2 | 49 = Offense and Defense at the President's Residence | 48 = Rules of the Lakeside, Part 4 | 47 = Rules of the Lakeside, Part 3 | 46 = Rules of the Lakeside, Part 2 | 45 = Rules of the Lakeside | 44 = To the Golden Spin! | 43 = The Golden Rectangle | Экстра 3 // | 42 = A Further Stage | 41 = Which One Is the Enemy? | 40 = Lucy's Determination | 39 = The Little Green Tomb, Part 3 | 38 = The Little Green Tomb, Part 2 | 37 = The Little Green Tomb | 36 = Lucy Steel | 35 = Little Tomb on the Prairie, Part 3 | 34 = Little Tomb on the Prairie, Part 2 | 33 = Little Tomb on the Prairie, Part 1 | 32 = %Cross the Lake | 31 = Diego Brando, Part 4 | Экстра 2 // | 30 = Diego Brando, Part 3 | 29 = Diego Brando, Part 2 | 28 = Diego Brando | 27 = The President's Orders: 'Search for the Corpse', Part 3 | 26 = The President's Orders: 'Search for the Corpse', Part 2 | 25 = The President's Orders: 'Search for the Corpse', Part 1 | 24 = Prologue | 23 = %Chase in a Mountainous Area | 22 = Bombing in the Desert | 21 = Staging Area | 20 = Zeppeli Family | 19 = The Cursed Power | 18 = Battle Between Three People | 17 = Mountain Tim | 16 = Boom Boom Family | 15 = Andre Boom Boom | 14 = Mrs. Robinson | 13 = Second Stage Start | 12 = First Stage: Order of Arrival Confirmed | Экстра 1 // | 11 = 15,000 Meters - Before the Goal - 10:18 a.m. | 10 = 15,000 Meters - The Final Stretch - 10:17 a.m. | 9 = 15,000 Meters - Downhill - 10:14 a.m. | 8 = 15,000 Meters - The Woods - 10:12 a.m. | 7 = 15,000 Meters - Uphill - 10:08 a.m. | 6 = 15,000 Meters - The Dried-Up River - 10:05 a.m. | 5 = 15,000 Meters - Hill Area - 10 a.m. | 4 = San Diego Beach - September 25 - Start | 3 = San Diego Beach - September 23, 1890 - 2 Days to Start, Part 3 | 2 = San Diego Beach - September 23, 1890 - 2 Days to Start, Part 2 | 1 = San Diego Beach - September 23, 1890 - 2 Days to Start }} | SO = }}} | 158 = Meeting | 157 = Zubutsu | 156 = The Dawn of Destiny | 155 = Furthermore! | 154 = The Martyrs | 153 = It's Nice | 152 = The Happiness of Humanity | 151 = Marriage Announcement | 150 = Sequence | 149 = Quick! | 148 = Position | 147 = The Joestar Lineage | 146 = The Form of a Heart | 145 = Hand | 144 = Incoming Mail | 143 = As Expected | 142 = Garitsu | 141 = Don't Panic | 140 = That Gesture | 139 = Horizontal | 138 = 15 Minutes | 137 = %Ceased | 136 = Within Range | 135 = Just Realized | 134 = Sunlight | 133 = Already Here | 132 = Found It | 131 = Don't Rush | 130 = Growth | 129 = Voice | 128 = %Conventional | 127 = Meeting | 126 = Dangerous | 125 = A Different Person | 124 = Straw House | 123 = Guilt | 122 = I Want It~~ | 121 = Annoying | 120 = The Thing You Remember | 119 = Hole | 118 = Interesting | 117 = %Coincidence and Calculation | 116 = Apollo 11 | 115 = Wise Emporio | 114 = There | 113 = A 'Fast' Foe | 112 = Rods | 111 = Surprisingly | 110 = Banzai | 109 = Quickly! | 108 = Snip! | 107 = Story Street | 106 = To Eat | 105 = Whose Fan? | 104 = Kind Weather | 103 = The Three Flows | 102 = Who? | 101 = The Numbers' Meaning | 100 = Simultaneously! | 99 = You're Chasing... | 98 = Just This | 97 = Up to Three | 96 = An Important Thing | 95 = The Very End | 94 = Sign of Apology | 93 = Handcuffs | 92 = Unknown True Character | 91 = Kokokon | 90 = %Control Tower | 89 = Intelligence | 88 = Study | 87 = A Way to Catch Up | 86 = One-Half | 85 = Memories | 84 = Hallelujah | 83 = Tracking Sensor | 82 = Yo-Yo Ma | 81 = Whistling | 80 = The Next Target | 79 = Servant | 78 = Survival | 77 = The Sun's Direction | 76 = The Boy and the Bone | 75 = True Love | 74 = Split Up! | 73 = A Safe Place | 72 = Under Execution | 71 = A Mirror Is Needed! | 70 = Exhaust Fan | 69 = The Direction of Misfortune | 68 = Kenzou | 67 = From the Conclusion | 66 = The Woman Who Never Learns | 65 = Starlight | 64 = %Cracks | 63 = It's Coming! | 62 = Failure | 61 = The Weakest Stand in History | 60 = Fight Club | 59 = Murderer, Rise! | 58 = The Memories of the 'Bone' | 57 = %Conclusion | 56 = Ermes' Resolve | 55 = Not Human? | 54 = Invisible Corpse | 53 = An Unknown Power | 52 = The Resurrected One | 51 = Ermes' Past | 50 = Searching for the Lost | 49 = Absolute Orders | 48 = Abnormal Weather | 47 = To the Central Yard | 46 = I Was Waiting | 45 = Spinning Bullet Hell | 44 = Firing Range | 43 = Extreme Situation | 42 = Natural Disaster | 41 = Loss of Control | 40 = The Man Without Memories | 39 = How Many Balls Was It? | 38 = The Moving Room | 37 = A Further Bet | 36 = The Collector | 35 = A Dangerous Bet | 34 = %Catch Commencing | 33 = Holy Father | 32 = A Trade Covered in Wounds | 31 = Two Vs. Two | 30 = Foo Fighters | 29 = You Idiot!! | 28 = Run! | 27 = How Many People? | 26 = Farm Search Squad | 25 = Electric Shock Hell | 24 = Ghost of the Mansion | 23 = Fellow Travelers to Hell | 22 = The Janitor's Melancholy | 21 = A New Awakening | 20 = Jolyne's Decision | 19 = Bonds | 18 = %Capture Strategy | 17 = Escape from the Nightmare | 16 = Absolute Failure | 15 = I'll Protect You | 14 = Jolyne's Decision | 13 = Johngalli A the Sniper | 12 = Jotaro Talks | 11 = Is Someone Coming?! | 10 = Baseball Boy | 09 = SF | 08 = %Cornered... | 07 = Goo Goo Dolls | 06 = Simple Luck | 05 = %Copy-chan the Parrot | 04 = Jolyne in #206 | 03 = I Can't Forgive You! | 02 = The Future of Two | 01 = Prisoner #21! }} | VA = }}} | 155 = A Grand Beginning! | 154 = Don't Touch It! | 153 = Slaves to Fate! | 152 = Something's Strange?! | 151 = Sleeping Slaves | 150 = Sleeping Slaves | 149 = I'll Repeat It Infinitely!! | 148 = Giorno's Requiem!! | 147 = Did You Perish?! | 146 = The Qualification That Holds the 'Arrow'! | 145 = Give Everyone My Best Wishes! | 144 = Overcome It! | 143 = Requiem's Shadow! | 142 = Where's the Boss?! | 141 = %Cover the Distance! | 140 = The Prelude Ends...! | 139 = Requiem!! | 138 = The Empty World! | 137 = It Can't Happen! | 136 = An Unforeseen Development | 135 = The Story of 'What's Ahead'! | 134 = What's the Goal?! | 133 = Giorno Is Injured!! | 132 = The Ones That Control This World | 131 = Diavolo Overcomes His Past! | 130 = A Tale from Long Ago!! | 129 = You?! | 128 = %Came Again! | 127 = Become the Victor!! | 126 = One Step Short at the Colosseum! | 125 = The Man at the Colosseum | 124 = Two Messages!! | 123 = Horrible Guy! | 122 = Happiness!! | 121 = The Result of Curiosity! | 120 = One vs. One Match! | 119 = Panic in Rome!! | 118 = A Simple Question! | 117 = Impossible! | 116 = To the Parking Garage!! | 115 = Leave It to Mista! | 114 = %Cioccolata! | 113 = Virus! | 112 = The Bow and Arrow!! | 111 = The Power of "Will"!! | 110 = Track Him!! | 109 = Just One Enemy? | 108 = Doppio Is Undetected! | 107 = Metallica!! | 106 = Why Can't I Move?! | 105 = Risotto the Assassin! | 104 = Two Meters | 103 = Doppio!! | 102 = The Secret!! | 101 = Blood Connection! | 100 = Bastard | 99 = What's Your Name? | 98 = I've Always Been by Your Side... | 97 = Retired! | 96 = What's the Goal?! | 95 = I Want Pizza!! | 94 = Nothing Wrong?! | 93 = Let's Go by Plane!! | 92 = You 'Flinched'?! | 91 = Found It! | 90 = Where Is Victory? | 89 = Escaped!! | 88 = Giornoooo!! | 87 = Did You Really See It?! | 86 = The Water Is!! | 85 = Uncover the Boss' Secret!! | 84 = Who Will Get on the Boat?! | 83 = Betrayal! | 82 = Predict It! | 81 = King Crimson! | 80 = The Boss!! | 79 = Assassination! | 78 = Wheels of Fortune | 77 = Meeting Point! | 76 = The Wheareabouts of Resolve!! | 75 = The Resolve of Blood!! | 74 = Gently Weeps!! | 73 = 'Kill' Him Now!! | 72 = What Is a Real "Victory"?! | 71 = %Cut the Crap! | 70 = Everything's Freezing Faster and Faster!! | 69 = Mista!! | 68 = A Directive from the Boss!! | 67 = Let's Go Simply! | 66 = The 'Invention' 'Needs' Mother! | 65 = Grow! | 64 = Scrape Away | 63 = Attack! | 62 = I'll Kill You!! | 61 = The Conception! | 60 = The Demon That Fell to Hell | 59 = Which Is Quicker?! | 58 = The Whereabouts of "Resolve"!! | 57 = Remove the Hook! | 56 = Pesci the Manmoni!! | 55 = He Doesn't Have It! | 54 = The Leader's Condition | 53 = One Isn't Enough!! | 52 = Bro!! | 51 = Find It!! | 50 = The Condition to Grow Old! | 49 = Let's Do It! | 48 = He's Nowhere! | 47 = To Be Deceived! | 46 = Take It! | 45 = If We Can Get Out! | 44 = Let's Go Already! | 43 = It's You! | 42 = Something's There! | 41 = Don't Get Too Close! | 40 = Just One! | 39 = The Key to the Vehicle | 38 = Even Huger! | 37 = I Remember! | 36 = A Parcel of "Punishment"! | 35 = It's Time! | 34 = How Did I Get Found?! | 33 = For My Companions! | 32 = About Time! | 31 = Follow Your Orders! | 30 = Risking Life! | 29 = %Crossed It! | 28 = Do You Believe Me? | 27 = A Bad Omen! | 26 = No Escape! | 25 = %Can't Be Helped! | 24 = It's Right There! | 23 = Go On Ahead! | 22 = I'll Try! | 21 = One More Mystery! | 20 = 5 Minutes Ago! | 19 = You! | 18 = Recover It! | 17 = New Companions! | 16 = The Word of God! | 15 = The Road to Face! | 14 = %Caught It! | 13 = I'm Sinking! | 12 = Give Me a Chance! | 11 = For My Dream! | 10 = Body Check! | 9 = Oral Examination! | 8 = I Won't Kill! | 7 = For the Future! | 6 = I'll Give You Life! | 5 = There's No Choice?! | 4 = The Taste of a Liar! | 3 = The Same Person! | 2 = It's Useless! | 1 = Incredible Power!! }} | DU = }}} | 174 = Golden Spirit! | 173 = I Want to Judge You! | 172 = Just in Time! | 171 = Those Who Know Your Identity! | 170 = A Heart of Justice! | 169 = Those Who Ally with Fate! | 168 = The Final Blow! | 167 = Automatic Tracking Bombs! | 166 = I'll Be the One to Decide This! | 165 = Like I'd Just Die! | 164 = Don't Touch It! | 163 = I Won't Run Away! | 162 = The Air Fanned the Fire! | 161 = You Talked! | 160 = Unbelievably Good Luck! | 159 = There's No Time Left! | 158 = Don't Ask Questions! | 157 = I Have an Ally! | 156 = I'll Change Fate! | 155 = Finally Found You! | 154 = Absolute Confidence! | 153 = New Ability! | 152 = Those Who Take Away Souls! | 151 = Like I'd Let Go! | 150 = Like I'd Burn Them! | 149 = Burn Your Photos! | 148 = Give Me a Piggyback Ride! | 147 = I Don't Want My Back Seen! | 146 = I've Been Recording You! | 145 = A Crisp Feeling! | 144 = %Completely Unforgivable! | 143 = I Have to Open It! | 142 = Smart Move! | 141 = An Invincible Moment! | 140 = A Sign of Terror! | 139 = The Ability to Track Smell! | 138 = The Final Trick! | 137 = Reflecting Energy! | 136 = You'll Be the One Left in the Tower! | 135 = A Transmitting Power! | 134 = Don't Enter This Tower! | 133 = The Man Who Lives on the Transmission Tower! | 132 = He's Not My Dad! | 131 = Investigate! | 130 = An Invisible Ability! | 129 = It's Not Exploding!! | 128 = I Remember! | 127 = A "Hole" Has Opened! | 126 = I'm the One Who'll Get Mad!! | 125 = I'll Definitely Get There! | 124 = No Problems! | 123 = Today Is No Good! | 122 = Gotta Cross It Quickly! | 121 = It Came Out! | 120 = 60 Kilometers per Hour! | 119 = Someone's Inside the Wall!! | 118 = I Got It!! | 117 = I'll Take Your Pinky Finger! | 116 = %Cee-Lo! | 115 = The Alien's Repayment! | 114 = Please Take Me There! | 113 = I Am an Alien! | 112 = Plenty of Fun! | 111 = It'd Be Easier to Die! | 110 = Something Even More 'Difficult'! | 109 = The Fight Goes Downhill! | 108 = I'll Turn You Black and Blue! | 107 = Rock-Paper Rock!! | 106 = Let's Play 'Rock Paper Scissors'! | 105 = The Housewife 'Shinobu Kawajiri''s Romance!! | 104 = The Tenacity to Try and Survive! | 103 = Why Are You Here...?! | 102 = Inside a Photo...! | 101 = Within a "Photo"!! | 100 = The Man That Pretends to Be Normal's Abnormal Hobby! | 99 = To the Throng of People...! | 98 = I Will Survive! | 97 = You've Grown! | 96 = Feeling of Defeat...!! | 95 = The Man "Right Before My Eyes"!! | 94 = ACT3's "Ability"!! | 93 = Give Me an Order! | 92 = True Regret! | 91 = Powerful Even Through Remote Control! | 90 = Observe Carefully!! | 89 = Got a 'Clue'!! | 88 = The Rose-Colored Choice! | 87 = The Vanished Parts! | 86 = %Communicating "Hearts"!! | 85 = The Body Invincible to Love!! | 84 = Happiness in '30 Minutes'! | 83 = Make-Up to Meet Love With!! | 82 = Warriors Moving Out!! | 81 = I'll Protect You!! | 80 = Sleep Interference!! | 79 = The Contents Revealed! | 78 = A Hard Crisis! | 77 = The Man with a Thin Shadow! | 76 = Unintelligible! | 75 = The Brain's Instincts! | 74 = Like I'll Let You!! | 73 = The 'Name' Changed! | 72 = A Mark of 'Friendship'! | 71 = A Major 'Project'! | 70 = Found One Yen! | 69 = Distant Memories! | 68 = Don't Look Back! | 67 = A Tearful Plea! | 66 = Guide in the Blind Alley! | 65 = An Unmapped Road | 64 = Pressure!! | 63 = "Trap"! | 62 = %Corner It! | 61 = Inside the Refrigerator! | 60 = Let's Go 'Hunting'! | 59 = The Reason for the Hairstyle! | 58 = The Way to Open His Eyes! | 57 = The Terrifying Movement of 'The Hand'! | 56 = Super Technique!! | 55 = Stolen "Memories"! | 54 = The Best Story! | 53 = Visiting the Popular Mangaka's Home! | 52 = The Crimson Rescue Method! | 51 = Two Men and a Baby!! | 50 = The Stand Laughed! | 49 = It's Fine Unhealed!! | 48 = The Whole Town's Electric Power!! | 47 = Heroic! Whac-a-Mole!! | 46 = A Magnificent Entrance! | 45 = Only One Truth! | 44 = The Power of the "Right Hand"! | 43 = I Certainly Heard It! | 42 = We're Being Watched! | 41 = The Chef's Reason for Living! | 40 = A Scary Hidden Taste! | 39 = Refined Antipasto | 38 = Order at the Mysterious Restaurant | 37 = Echoes Cliff | 36 = Koichi ACT2!! | 35 = A New Power! | 34 = Offense and Defense in the Entrance! | 33 = One-Shot Match! | 32 = The Terrifying Private Lesson | 31 = The Great Badmouthing Strategy!! | 30 = The Girl of Flame, Yukako | 29 = The Afternoon's Serious Matter | 28 = Radical Runner | 27 = Following Morioh Town | 26 = Unidentifiable!! | 25 = Terror After School | 24 = The Mysterious Third Year Student | 23 = Guilt Resulting in Death | 22 = Sound of Terror | 21 = Atlantic Heights | 20 = Sin and Punishment | 19 = The Sinful Boy | 18 = Electric Nightmare | 17 = DIO's Ghost | 16 = The Strange Man in the Attic | 15 = It's Already Over! | 14 = The Mysterious Stand! | 13 = The Terrifying Company! | 12 = A Perfect Trap! | 11 = Something's There! | 10 = 'Stand'... 'Prohibited' | 9 = The Mysterious Neighbor | 8 = The Sacred Bow and Arrow | 7 = Punishment by Fists! | 6 = I Was Waiting for... | 5 = The Water's Counterattack | 4 = Aqua Necklace | 3 = The Terror That's Appeared | 2 = A Seriously Dangerous Guy | 1 = The Terrifying New Student }} | SC = }}} | 152 = A Century's Obligation | 151 = The Break of Dawn! | 150 = DIO's Total Victory?! | 149 = Joseph's Will | 148 = Escape Route | 147 = Confirming Death | 146 = The Perfect End | 145 = Dozens of Knives! | 144 = The World Seen Frozen in Time?! | 143 = The Same Type of Stand! | 142 = The Bloodstained Battle!! | 141 = A Message in His Final Breaths!! | 140 = The Stand That Rules the World | 139 = The Threat of The World | 138 = The Senator's Misfortune | 137 = The Time Has Come! | 136 = In the Coffin?! | 135 = Ascend the Stairs! | 134 = Immortal Nukesaku?! | 133 = Suzi Q Comes to Japan | 132 = DIO's Vampire | 131 = The Answer Is '3' | 130 = The Number of Hits?! | 129 = The Paths of the Dark Void | 128 = Look Out Behind You!! | 127 = A Shapeless Stand | 126 = Can't Find the Weakness | 125 = Resolved to Die | 124 = Is It Yes or No?! | 123 = Jotaro's Pitching Announcements | 122 = D'Arby's Unknown Ability | 121 = Remember How to Bat | 120 = I Know the Rules | 119 = Victory Towards Acceleration | 118 = Go in the Accelerator Tunnel | 117 = The F-Mega Soul Race | 116 = The Soul Video Game | 115 = The Spare World | 114 = The Boundless Room | 113 = Iggy Dies in Vain?! | 112 = The Ice Missile | 111 = Pet Shop's Laugh | 110 = The Child Who Likes Dogs | 109 = The Ice Bird | 108 = My Predictions Are Never Wrong | 107 = Striking at Exactly Midday | 106 = My Predictions Are Infallible | 105 = Sticking You Fingers in a Nose | 104 = A New Team Is Formed | 103 = Call or Fold | 102 = The Fraud and the Bluff | 101 = The Fraud's Punishment | 100 = Extremely Dangerous Poker | 99 = Joseph's Bet | 98 = The Soul-Stealing Gamble | 97 = Shooting DIO?! | 96 = Jotaro as a Child | 95 = Disappearance in a Locked Room | 94 = Where'd That Chick Go?! | 93 = The Boy Chariot | 92 = I Don't Want to Be a Child Again | 91 = Pincer Attack! | 90 = Cornered?! | 89 = Mariah's Trap | 88 = The Woman's Legs Are Her Weapons | 87 = A Human Magnet?! | 86 = That Which Cannot Be Touched | 85 = Crushed to Death | 84 = Anubis + Chariot | 83 = Certainly Desired | 82 = Take Care When Shaving | 81 = The One Second Interval | 80 = The Sword of Anubis | 79 = The Orange Iggy Picked Up | 78 = The Exploding Orange | 77 = The Prediction Is Always Right! | 76 = Oingo Boingo Brothers | 75 = The Earth God Geb | 74 = Suicide Attack Iggy | 73 = Sound vs. Scent | 72 = The Clock's Ticking | 71 = The Scary Water! | 70 = The Helping "Fool" | 69 = Diamond Molars | 68 = The 'Horrible!' Hand Signal | 67 = Find the Stand's True Form! | 66 = The Six Coffee Cups | 65 = Avdol's Four Wishes | 64 = The Two Avdols | 63 = Lovely Sherry | 62 = The Dreadful Wish | 61 = The Magic Lamp | 60 = The Dream's Blindspot | 59 = A Margin of Victory | 58 = Kakyoin's Conviction | 57 = "Baby Stand" | 56 = The Heavenly Nightmare | 55 = A Dream of Death Thirteen | 54 = Two Rocks | 53 = The Desert Sun | 52 = Fixed Receipt | 51 = The Weakest Fear! | 50 = I Am Lovers! | 49 = The Micro Battle | 48 = Lovers Inside the Head | 47 = The Terrifying Lovers | 46 = Just One More Breath | 45 = Lick It Till It's Clean | 44 = The Dead-Controlling Justice | 43 = Manipulating Justice | 42 = The Corpses with Holes | 41 = The Town in the Fog! | 40 = Clear the Road! | 39 = On the Verge of Battle! | 38 = Danger! Dead End | 37 = Passing Towards Death | 36 = Battle Apprentice! | 35 = Chewing the Old Man's Arm! | 34 = The Face of 'Empress' | 33 = Hol Horse's Girl | 32 = The Shining Gold Coin | 31 = A Tiny Light in the Eye | 30 = Fighting Two People! | 29 = The Gun Is Mightier than the Sword | 28 = The Wandering Emperor | 27 = The Stand in the Mirror | 26 = True Fortune | 25 = An Unbeatable Stand?! | 24 = Cannibalistic Temperance | 23 = The Ominous Clip | 22 = Confess Your Vengeance! | 21 = The Shadow of Vengeance | 20 = The Refrigerator Devil | 19 = The Eighth Tarot Card | 18 = The Unseen Stand | 17 = The Empty Ship and the Ape | 16 = The Submarine Antlion | 15 = Stand Users and Tobacco Smoke | 14 = The Seafaring Trap?! | 13 = Chivalry | 12 = The Flaming Doll | 11 = The Dangerous Lunch Time | 10 = Insect Attack! | 9 = The Thing on the Plane | 8 = The Stand Warriors | 7 = DIO's Curse | 6 = Who Will Be the Judge?! | 5 = The Terrible Invader | 4 = The Man with the Star Birthmark | 3 = The Evil Spirit's Identity! | 2 = The Magician of Fire | 1 = A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit }} | BT = }}} | 69 = The Comeback | 68 = The Phenomenal Power of the Red Stone | 67 = The Man Who Became a God!! | 66 = JoJo's Final Bet! | 65 = The Birth of the Ultimate Being!! | 64 = The Tragedy of George Joestar | 63 = JoJo's Ultimate Ripple | 62 = The Link Between Lisa Lisa and JoJo | 61 = Treachery! At the Temple of Sacrifice | 60 = The Warrior Returning to the Wind | 59 = The Final Mode of the Wind | 58 = Shoot Symmetrically! | 57 = A True Warrior | 56 = A Trickery Genius | 55 = The Pillar and the Hammer! | 54 = Moonlight Start! | 53 = Furious Struggle from Ancient Times | 52 = The Skeleton Heel Stone | 51 = The Hundred vs. Two Strategy | 50 = Lisa Lisa and Her Silk Dance | 49 = Caesar's Final Ripple | 48 = The Crimson Bubble | 47 = The Fight Between Light and Wind!! | 46 = Horrifying! The Ghostly Man | 45 = Caesar's Lonely Youth | 44 = Caesar: The Anger from the Past | 43 = Fight to the Death for 175 Meters | 42 = Rushing Towards the Cliff of Death | 41 = Kars "Light Mode" | 40 = The Mysterious Nazi Officer | 39 = Chasing the Red Stone to Switzerland | 38 = The Stolen Body | 37 = The Insidious Demon! | 36 = An Ensured Victory | 35 = Laying Some Elaborate Traps! | 34 = The Disturbing Esidisi | 33 = Плоды агрессии | 32 = Последнее испытание! | 31 = ДжоДжо - мастер хамона | 30 = Всё или ничего! | 29 = Концентрированная мощь хамона | 28 = Тренировка воина хамона | 27 = Венецианский мастер | 26 = Обручальное кольцо смерти | 25 = Проверка героя | 24 = Битва "Кровавых часов" | 23 = Специальная атака ДжоДжо | 22 = Невероятный воин Вам | 21 = Правда скрытая во "рту правды" | 20 = Красный камень Эйша | 19 = Голубь и девушка | 18 = Битва спагетти | 17 = Кончина гордого человека! | 16 = Решимость Штрохайма | 15 = Идеальный план!! | 14 = Хамон и сверхсущество! | 13 = ДжоДжо против сверхсущества | 12 = Исчезновение Сантаны | 11 = Наёмник в пустыне | 10 = Человек из колонны и человек в каменной маске | 9 = Проект воскрешения человека из колонны | 8 = Нацисты и человек из колонны | 7 = Холодный и жестокий Стрэйтс | 6 = Бессмертный монстр | 5 = Мастер игры | 4 = Амбиции Стрэйтса | 3 = Painful News | 2 = The Living Statue | 1 = New York's JoJo }} | PB = }}} | 44 = В забвение | 43 = Последний Хамон! | 42 = Затишье перед бурей | 41 = Смерть демона! | 40 = Огонь и лёд! | 39 = Кровавая битва! ДжоДжо и Дио | 38 = Крест рассекающего удара грома | 37 = Чудище Даби | 36 = Трое из дальних земель | 35 = Уничтожь его с яростью! | 34 = Предсказание старейшины | 33 = Смелость завтрашнего дня | 32 = Зал двуглавого дракона | 31 = Рыцарские развалины | 30 = Усни героем | 29 = Проклятье чёрного рыцаря | 28 = Герой 77 колец | 27 = Мстительные демоны прошлого | 26 = Тёмные рыцари | 25 = Леденящая кровь сила маски | 24 = Приглашение в ловушку | 23 = Северный ветер и викинги | 22 = Подчини страх | 21 = Проклятый город | 20 = Трагедия в море | 19 = Энергия чуда | 18 = Злодей Джек и эксцентрик Цеппели | 17 = Ностальгическое лицо | 16 = Статуя Богини Любви | 15 = Дела давно минувшего с Дио! | 14 = Нападение живых мертвецов | 13 = Бессмертный монстр | 12 = Два кольца | 11 = Сверхчеловек! | 10 = TheЖажда крови! | 9 = Примерь маску на себе | 8 = Битва на улице Огр | 7 = Клятва отцу | 6 = Письмо из прошлого | 5 = Дэнни в пламени | 4 = Не могу проиграть | 3 = Возлюбленная Эрина | 2 = Новый друг! | 1 = Пришествие Дио }} | #default = }} Этот вспомогательный шаблон используется в шаблоне для автоматической вставки значений инфобокса. Категория:Шаблоны инфобокса Глава